


Thorki Week 2020

by Mayonaka_san



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, NSFW Art, Nudity, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_san/pseuds/Mayonaka_san
Summary: Fanarts inspired by the Thorki Week 2020 Prompts
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Jotun AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Way to Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699321) by [slamncram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamncram/pseuds/slamncram). 



> Hi there! I am reposting the Thorki Week 2020 in this account. I had posted it before in my old SFW account, but for organization sake I am posting it here so I can keep my thorki and NSFW stuff in one place. I am very sorry for the inconvenience caused to the people who gave me kudos, comments and bookmarked this work!! This time the works will be keep here for good. Thanks for your patience!

Loki wouldn't kill Thor

He would take him for his own.


	2. Day 2 - Pre Thor Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the void of a growing distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better resolution, check out my fanart page on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Mayonaka).


End file.
